Daimond in the ruft
by Icefire2
Summary: When Keno's little sister comes to NY from LA the turtles promise to wacth after her but it proves to be more of a problem when they find out Nastu is a gangster and the Foot is back again! Talk about having your hands full!
1. Default Chapter

Ok first off, I don't own Teenager Mutant Ninja Turtles, the people who made them and the movies does.   
  
Secondly this is based after TMT3 but since it been a while since I wacthed the last moive I may be a bit wrong on the layout of the lair so please bear with me.  
  
Third, please read and respone, it helps in encouragement as well as in the work in the story and as always I appect all praise and critisim.   
  
And fourth, the most IMPORTANT: enjoy.   
  
Now on to the character chart!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
New Charaters  
  
the good   
  
Nastu: Keno's younger sister, known as Luna on the streets  
  
the bad   
  
Dr. Brain Sterling: old worker at TGRI, he was the one who gives the 'ooze' to the Foot clan after stealing it from Dr. Jordan Perry  
  
old friends  
  
Dan: friend of Nastu and the son of Apirl's boss, found her after the Foot ganged up on her  
  
Keno: Nastu's brother  
  
Dr. Jordan Perry: Tells the turtles of the 'ooze' being back in the Foot's hands  
  
Casey: Comes in as Apirl's faince, also mentor to Nastu  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
profile   
  
Name: Nastu though she also goes by Luna  
  
Age: 16  
  
Height: 5'5  
  
Hair: black, reachs to the middle of her back  
  
Eyes: dark blue eyes   
  
Skin Shade: tan  
  
Abitily/Statue: Street fighting. She is Keno's little sister and ally/ward to the turtles.  
  
History: After Keno and she was separated after their parents divorced when she was seven Nastu lived with her mother in L.A. Due to the lack of interest and love from her mother Nastu took to the streets. She avoided most of the street life but when she was fourteen she met and joined in a gang. There she stayed until her mother, tried of her daughter's antics, sent her to her father and brother in New York.   
  
Personality: Nastu seems cold, distant to everyone at first. But really she is afaird, the coldness and distance is defenses she uses to protect herself from being hurt by someone she cares for. Really she is insercure in her abilites and feels like she has to wacth out for everyone but her own self showing that dispite what it might sound like, she does have a big heart.   
  
Favorite phase: "Whatever." "Yea and I am the princess of Japan." And "Pack vanish." (uses this when she and her gang used home made smoke bombs to disapper. When she would try to 'escape' from the turtles she used "Ninja vanish")  
  
Dislikes: Being used, being made a fool of, fear, her mother's disinterest in her, always having to be strong, being alone.  
  
Likes: hanging out with her gang, wacthing the sunset, reading, sparing, walking around at night, kicking Raphael's butt in sparing (that comes later though) 


	2. Chapter 1: Return of a sister

Chapter 1: Return of a sister  
  
It was a mildly warm spring night in New York City, as normal things was busy as ever. *Man, one of these days, one of those carzy drivers are going to hit me.* Keno, an seventeen - year - old boy with shoulder lenght black hair and dark brown eyes thought as he dodged a car on the streets but turned off into an alleyway, then garbing two pizzas as well as stuffing some mail he got into his pockets he lifted a manhole then after slipping in closed it over his head.   
  
Keno carefully climbed down the sewer ladder then began to work his way until he came to what reslembled an forgotten train station and there he saw four famlair figures, four turtles the size of a teenager was hanging around.   
  
One with a red bandanage and sais was Raphael, another with a dark blue bandanage and kanatas strapped to his shell was Leonardo; both was talking or aguring, Keno couldn't really tell which. Another with a purple bandanage and a bo was Donantello, he was working with some chemicals while the youngest of the four, with a ornage bandanage and some nun chucks was Michelangelo who was wacthing his older brother and helping out alittle.  
  
"Hey guys. Got some pies here for ya." Keno called to the four as he walked down the stairs, pizzas in hand. "Dude, exclence timing!" Mickey said as the relieved Keno of the pizzas, Keno laughed softly as he wacthed the four brothers, turtles or not, they loved pizza more then anyone he knew. But then as he put his hands in his pocket his right touched a letter he nearly forgot about. It read:  
  
Dear Keno  
  
I know it has been almost ten years since  
  
I last seen you and since you seen your  
  
little sister Nastu but I am sending your  
  
sister to you and your father. She has  
  
been exposed to the life of Los Angles   
  
too long I fear but I think having her  
  
father and brother will straight her out  
  
as well as help.   
  
Your father and I have already agreed  
  
but it was decieded I should mail you  
  
so you know what is going on, I hope  
  
you can help your sister and that the  
  
two of you will get along well and be  
  
the brother and sister you was meant  
  
to be.  
  
Your sister will arrive at the airport  
  
on flight 510 at 1:00pm your time  
  
on Thursday. Be there. Until we  
  
talk again take care.  
  
Sincerely   
  
Your mother  
  
Keno nearly dropped the letter as shock and disblief ran though his mind and across his face. "Hey Keno, something wrong?" Leonardo asked Keno seeing his expression. "She's coming home." Keno muttered. The four teenage turtles exchanged looks on surprise and confusion. "She?" Raphael asked, Keno nodded. "My sister, Nastu." Everyone looked surprised.   
  
"Dude, you never told us that you had a sister." Michelangelo said but Keno then stiffen, his expression dark and dangerous. "I know and I warning you all, if you even look at her the wrong way you're dead. Got it?" Keno said darkly his face showing he wasn't kidding, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo looked at him in surprise, never since he came to know them had Keno thearten them or look so serious, so worried.   
  
"Sure. But how come you never told us about her before?" Leo asked. Keno's stern face softened into a regretful one. "She was took away when she was six by my mother, after she and my dad got divorced. My mother blocked almost all contact between us for years, I never seen my sister in person since mom took her to L.A." The turtles flinched slightly, Keno almost never talked about his family.   
  
From what they knew, Keno's mother and father started to have problems not long after Keno's sister was born, her mother had few talents at raising childern and their father couldn't raise, support them and their mother alone at the same time. Keno's mother tried to teach her daughter 'the old ways' but it was ovbious Nastu idolized her father and brother, prefering to play fight with her friends then to learn to sew. Her mother agured with her father, and agured, and agured until finally they broke apart, Keno's mother took Nastu while Keno's father kept him.   
  
"She doesn't remember dad much because mom never let her talk to him more then a few seconds. She was six when she left, she just about to turn sixteen in a month or so." Keno said his voice cracking slightly. "Hey bubby don't worry about it. Look me and the guys will help ya wacth after her." Michelangelo said.   
  
"I thought you guys don't want your cover blown." Keno said in surprise. "Mickey didn't said she had to see us." Leo ponited out, Keno smiled some. "Thanks guys." He said. "No problem, now let eat!" Mickey said with a grin.   
  
Two days later at 1:01pm   
  
Keno looked around the airport axiously as he heard about flight 510 landing, his sister's plane. *Oh please let her be here.* He thought as he looked around with his father. Suddenly his father tapped him on the shoulder and ponited to someone.   
  
Keno saw a young woman who could pass for his twin. She looked like him, same skin tone, same build, only her hair reached to her upper back and her eyes was dark blue, midnight blue. She wore a baggy green shirt, woren and faded jeans as well dirt sneakers, she also wore a tinket loosely on her thin wrist. Keno's eyes widened and he smiled some seeing the tinket was a braclet, a braclet he gave her before her mother took them.  
  
But his smile faded seeing the dark, cold and indifferent look on his sister's face seeing him, he could tell like him that she knew right off who he was but she didn't seem all that thrilled to see him. After a few moments of staring at his younger sibling, at a nudge in the back from his father, Keno broke the ice.   
  
"Hey Nastu, it is good to see you again." He said smiling and holding his hand out, Nastu looked at his hand then stepped around him. "Whatever." She muttered as she went to get her lungage. "Give her time Keno, after all she is probaly just alittle nervous about seeing us after so long. And there is no telling what her mother filled her head with." Keno's father said gently seeing the look on his son's face.   
  
Keno nodded but he looked at the young woman that was his sister, and remembered the little girl he once knew, radaint, tough, brave but gentle. *Sis, what happened?* He thought as he wacthed her wondering what changed the little girl he once knew. 


	3. Chapter 2: Suspicions

Chapter 2: Suspicions  
  
April had been pestering her boss for weeks for a new assignment,   
  
one other than the fluff pieces he was known to give her. Finally,   
  
he called her into his office. "April I got an idea for a new story.   
  
Try to do a report on some of the gangs here in New York.   
  
Maybe some publicity will help in controlling them." He said.  
  
April nodded. Finally, a meaty assignment! "Anything special I   
  
should be aware of sir?" she asked, trying to make sure that she   
  
had all her bases covered. "No, but be careful April." He said as   
  
he turned away from her. "The lord knows you get into enough   
  
trouble anyway." He muttered under his breath.  
  
April was in high spirits after that. After weeks of covering convention  
  
openings, flower shows, and all sorts of little, feminine things, she was   
  
finally getting a assignment worthy of a reporter. She headed down   
  
to the archives to see what activity was going on with the local gangs,   
  
to try and see what she would need to try and get in with one of them.  
  
Suddenly April heard a car alarm go off. "Go! Go! Run!" A female   
  
voice shouted, April saw a black haired teenager girl and some others   
  
run from where the sound came from. April was shocked to see several   
  
beefy looking men carrying guns shooting at the gang members!   
  
"Give us back our loot, you crooks!" They called out, trying to stop   
  
them from running away and one knocked down a red young man,   
  
who looked barely in his teens. "Luna!" He called out falling to the ground.   
  
Hearing the call the black haired girl turned and suddenly then a round   
  
about and kicked one of the men in the face, backing them up as she   
  
fought them. "You stole this money and we are taking it from you! Now   
  
leave before you truly get hurt." She hissed at them, using a leg sweep   
  
to take one of them down.  
  
The men backed up some as the young woman took something from   
  
her belt. "Pack vanish!" She shouted as she threw down a smoke ball.   
  
When it cleared, the girl and her gang was gone!  
  
April was impressed! The tactics used were similar to the Ninja's that   
  
her association with the Turtles had caused her to do some research on.   
  
And the way that she issued the orders, indicated that this young lady   
  
was a leader of some sort. April had found her interest for the story!  
  
That night ... April went to the turtles and told them what she saw.  
  
"She fought like you guys in a way." "How so April?"asked Leonardo,  
  
the leader of the quartet of turtle brothers. "She struck very fast. And  
  
she was confident she could takethose men down."   
  
"It sounds like she is a confident warrior." stated Master Splinter, who   
  
was listening in on the conversation. "Very. And ..." April stopped thinking  
  
and frowned deeply. "What is it April?" asked Donatello, the machine  
  
master of the group. "She .. she looks a bit like Keno." She said slowly  
  
thinking about it.  
  
"You sure April? I mean, we haven't seen the kid." Stated   
  
Michelangelo. "No she looked like Keno. He said his sister   
  
was coming to NY a few weeks ago did he?" April asked.   
  
"Yeah, he did say that. Never got a picture of the girl. But   
  
right now, we need to find out more about this gang, before   
  
they try and ruin our reps." Stated Raphael.  
  
April nodded. "And I think I know it's name. When the girl   
  
and the gang vanished she said 'Pack vanish' and they did."   
  
She said. "It sounds like a well trained group. I would be   
  
very careful April. They may not take kindly to strangers."   
  
Splinter warned her.  
  
"No." Leonardo said and the others looked at him. "No,   
  
I think it is more the girl. Keno did say she acts a little cold   
  
to him and her father. If this is ... Nastu ... then it her we need   
  
to get at. Before she gets herself killed." "He is right dudes.   
  
We promised Keno we help look after her." Mickey said.   
  
"Perhaps if I introduced myself to her as a friend of her brother,   
  
it might pave the way for a reconciliation between the two,   
  
as well as finding out why the crooks were after them."   
  
April suggested.  
  
"Hmm, maybe but be careful April. If she is a gangster then   
  
she probably won't listen." Raphael said. *But she might listen   
  
if she has too* He thought deciding if it was Keno's sister,   
  
he and the others would set her straight. "But if I'm going to   
  
make inroads with them, I'm going to have to change my image.   
  
A reporter isn't going to be the easiest way to get close to   
  
them." April remarked, leading to a major discussion amongst   
  
the turtles.  
  
"April." Master Splinter said. "Perhaps you should allow us to   
  
handle this. The turtles are the ones that will have to help Keno's  
  
sister. Let them watch the child for a few days, if she is indeed  
  
on who walks in darkness they will help her." "I appreciate the   
  
suggestion Master Splinter, but this is my assignment. I need to   
  
carry it out myself. But I wouldn't object to the turtles keeping   
  
an eye open for trouble just in case." she stated.  
  
None of the turtles liked it but they agreed. "Ok, Pack, a girl who   
  
fights good and looks like Keno. Some clues." Raphael said sarcasticly.  
  
"There may be more clues than one thinks, if you look at them." Suggested   
  
Master Splinter. "What?" The four turtles asked.   
  
"Think my students. If she fights this way, she must have had some   
  
training." Splinter said, his four students and son caught on. "Martial   
  
arts training. But Keno said his mother hated any form of fighting."   
  
Michelango said. "But what about her father?" Suggested Donatello.   
  
"Perhaps he taught her some moves." He suggested.   
  
"And if she is a gang member here then what to stop her from being  
  
one in L.A? Maybe her father taught her some before she went to   
  
live with her mother and she learned the rest on the streets." Leonardo   
  
said shaking his head. "You do think Keno knows?" Mickey asked  
  
looking at his brother who just shook his head. "I doubt it and if I   
  
know Keno he is going to have it out with his sister if she is."   
  
Meanwhile ..... a red haired fourteen year old boy listened to the   
  
sounds outside a bedroom window and let out a low whistle and   
  
motioned with his hand. "It's clear Luna." He called softly, 'Luna'   
  
slipped out of an alley she hide in. "Thanks Tom, now go, I see   
  
you tomorrow." She said as she climbed into the window after   
  
the boy. "Ok Luna, take care and tend to your arm." The boy   
  
whispered as he left.   
  
As she got in and shut her bedroom window Nastu listened to her   
  
father and brother's light breathing and she slipped into the bathroom.   
  
After locking the door quietly she went to the sink and washed some   
  
blood off her arm examining the wound. It was thin, long and clear,   
  
a switchblade cut. *That was accidental, I hate to see what that kid   
  
would do on purpose.* She thought as she banaged up the cut and   
  
pulled her shirt sleeve over the wound.   
  
Then Nastu qiuetly sneak back into her room, she almost had a   
  
heart attack seeing her brother as she qiucky darted into her room  
  
and under her bed sheets. Nastu all but held her breath when her   
  
brother turned on the hallway light and his shadow fell into her room.   
  
A few tense moments passed before Keno turned off the light and   
  
his footsteps faded, Nastu let out a soft sigh of relief as she rolled   
  
onto her back and tried to sleep.   
  
Keno stopped outside his bedroom door frowning,she came   
  
back again. For the pass week Keno heard Nastu sneaking   
  
out at night and returning at different hours. She never acted   
  
or said anything about leaving so he guessed she didn't know   
  
he knew she was leaving.   
  
*Maybe I should tell dad.* Keno thought then shook his  
  
head. *No, this is my work. If Nastu joined a gang, I'll   
  
get her out! I won't have my sister become some street   
  
scum!* He swore angrily as he also went to bed but knew   
  
after work tomorrow, he was going to have a 'talk' with his   
  
sister. 


	4. Chapter 3: Allies in the shadows

Chapter 3: Allies in the shadows  
  
Raphal looked up at the clock, it was around seven and the sun had just set   
  
in New York City. *Time.* He thought as he garbed his sais from the training   
  
room. "Raph? Where ya going?" Michelangelo asked his elder brother.   
  
"Out. Why?" Raphael asked, Michelangelo shurgged. "Just wondering if all of   
  
us should go. After all we are better as a team." He said, Raph sighed. "Yea.   
  
Ok get the others but hurry up." He snapped. "Righto bro." Mickey said as he   
  
went to get Leonardo and Donatello.   
  
And meanwhile all was not peaceful at Keno's home, anyone could hear that   
  
from the shouting .....  
  
"Now I want to know where you keep sneaking off to!" Keno shouted at Nastu.   
  
"It is done of your damn business where I do or do not go!" Nastu shouted back   
  
at him, Keno had caught Nastu trying to sneak out when she thought he and their   
  
father had left for work but only their father left as Keno stayed behind.   
  
"It is my business when it concerns my family! Nastu if you are hanging out with a   
  
gang you are going to end up dead! Dead, in jail or on the streets! Do you want that?"   
  
Asked Keno, arms folded across his chest, as he looked at Nastu with a look only   
  
an brother could manage. "I'm not your family! The only family I have is the Pack!   
  
And you can't take them from me Keno! You may be of my blood but you aren't   
  
my family, only my gang is my family!" Nastu snarled angerily as she turned to go.   
  
Keno garbed for Nastu's arm but she jerked away from him and shot him a look that   
  
told him to back off. Then Nastu was out the door and running as Keno called to her.   
  
"Nastu!" But the angery teenager kept running like her life depended on her as she   
  
swallowed back some sobs that burned in her thoart. *Damn them! It not like Keno,   
  
my father or my mother cared anything about me before, why should they now?* She   
  
thought angerily.  
  
Nastu was in good shape so she got a good distance before she finally had to slow to   
  
a walk and looked around at her surroundings. *Uh oh.* Nastu thought as she looked   
  
around, she was out of her gang's turf and on it's rival; the Blood Brothers turf. *I better   
  
get out of here before those scums cacth me.* She thought as she brushed a bang from   
  
her eyes and walked in an eastward direction.   
  
"Well, well. What do we got here?" Nastu looked up and frowned deeply, it was Alex,   
  
leader of the Blood Brothers with about two other guys. "Looks to me like it is one of the   
  
Pack lapdogs." A loud mouth boy about a year younger then Nastu said. The others laughed   
  
though Nastu didn't see anything amusing in this. "What do you want?" She asked sharply.  
  
"You to get out of our turf, you peice of half breed trash." Alex snarled, Nastu plastered   
  
a calm, causal look on her face. "Who you calling trash? You might need to take a look   
  
in the mirror, pal." She said, voice full of spit, she was Japanese - American and was   
  
proud of it.   
  
"Listen, if you're looking for a fight we got some other guys here." The one beside the   
  
loud mouth said, Nastu recognized him to be Terry, a guy with big muscles and a bad   
  
attitude. *But no brains it seems.* She thought as she looked at them, studying them   
  
before she nodded slighty to herself, she could take them.   
  
"Then pity your friends." Nastu said calmly looking sky wards, they could have been   
  
discussing the weather the way she was acted right then. "Fine then!" Terry came at   
  
Nastu first swinging but Nastu ducked easily under him and with a foot sweep knocked   
  
him off his feet and a kick to the face kept him there.  
  
"You guys must have studied the abrigded book of street fighting." She muttered as   
  
Loud Mouth tried to knock her over but she garbed his outstreched arm and flipped   
  
him over her shoulder right on to Terry.   
  
"I mean come on. How do you expect to beat me?" She asked, Alex grinned and let out   
  
a whislte, Nastu frowned deeply seeing about eight more guys show up. "Good answer.   
  
Good answer." Nastu said looking at the newcomers. *Eleven to one. Not good odd   
  
Luna.* She thought to herself as her stance slipped into one of defense though she knew   
  
she was getting ready for a beating.  
  
None of the gang members noticed four figures on one of the rooftops. "Seem Nastu is   
  
in trouble." Donatello said looking at the fight below. "Yea, so we help her or let the girl   
  
get what she desreves?" Raphael asked like he didn't care but Leonadro saw the way his   
  
eyes wacthed Nastu and the clear protection in them, weither he and the others said no   
  
Raphael was going to go fight.   
  
*But the question is can we risk being seen? Or are we going to let this girl ... this gangster   
  
get beaten up?* He wondered as he looked at his three other brothers and then back to   
  
the ground.   
  
Nastu looked around at the elven gang members. *I really did it this time.* She thought   
  
as Terry, now getting up from where she smacked him into the dirt smirked. "Well, well,   
  
well. How the tables have turned." He chuckled as he calmly strode forward. "Who's going   
  
to save you now, little girl?"  
  
Nastu looked on with a false bravado. "What makes you guys think I don't have an ace   
  
or two up my sleeves." She asked him. Alex raised an eybrow. "One megar girl aganist   
  
eleven guys, face it lap dog, you're screwed." He grinned wickly then. "But if you give up   
  
now I promise we make sure it don't hurt as much." He said looking at Nastu that let her   
  
know his full intentions.  
  
Natsu felt a chill run up and down her spine, but she refused to show fear. "You guys are   
  
going to be so sore when I get through with you." She said, preparing to fight, if she was   
  
going down then she go down fighting and taking a few of them with her. "Not likely girly."   
  
With that it started!   
  
Nastu held her own at first, weaving in and out of fights so even to the ones above it look   
  
like she might pull thourgh. But where Nastu had skill the other gangsters had sheer number,   
  
she couldn't take all of them.   
  
Eventually, the gang wore Nastu down and beat her into the ground. "That'll teach you to act   
  
so big, when you are nothing." Alex spat at her as he looked at the battered teenager smirking   
  
as he garbed her by the hair and pulled her up, frocing out a soft cry of pain to which he and   
  
his comrades laughed.  
  
"Now that's no way to treat such a pretty lady." The voice that came from the shadows startled   
  
him, and Alex looked up. Unfortunately for him, all he managed to do was get a perfect view   
  
of the fist that slammed into his face right before a sai was thorw into the air, breaking the blub   
  
of the street light and plunging all of them into darkness.  
  
Nastu felt someone garbed her under the arms and she tried to lash out until she realized they   
  
was dargging her away from the fight. "Stay here dudette and don't move." A male voice ordered.   
  
*Like I could!* Nastu thought and heard the sounds of the fight, cries of pain, metal striking   
  
skin and finally feet running away.  
  
After she guessed everyone was gone Nastu spat blood onto the ground from a brusted lip and   
  
looked at it dizzingly. *Oh this can't be good.* She thought as she pushed herself to her knees   
  
only to fall back down. *Come on Luna, if they come back they will kill you or wrose! Got to   
  
get up! Got to get to the Pack.* She thought trying to get up but though her spirit was willing   
  
her body wasn't.   
  
The effects of the beating were too much to over come, as Nastu slipped back onto the ground,   
  
not able to get up more then to her knees before falling over. *Well looks like I'm going to be   
  
here for a while.* She thought as looked around the darkness, hoping the Blood Brothers weren't   
  
coming back.   
  
But, as she did so, she could have sworn that she saw what looked like humanoid looking turtles   
  
looking her over before the darkness started to close in on her more and she closed her eyes. "She   
  
is brave, got to give her that." Nastu closed her eyes hearing a soft male voice.   
  
"Go away." She managed to groan as she felt someone touched her face. "Come on lets get her to   
  
the lair. Donny can treat her there." Another male voice said as Nastu was blindfolded and picked   
  
up. As exshauted and beaten as she was she managed to muster the engery to sqiurm in protest but   
  
gave up as the arms holding her only tightened some. "Calm down dudette, we aren't going to hurt   
  
ya." Nastu sighed regonizing that voice of the person that dragged her from the fight, knowing she   
  
couldn't get away Nastu gave in to her fate as darkness claimed her.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I don't normally do plugs for other stories but weither you like this story or don't like it check out two   
  
other stories: Sins of the Father and Darkside of Moon.Author(s) is: Lashana and Telca. These two Ninja  
  
Turtles stories are really good. 


	5. Chapter 4: A pact is made and a new lead...

Chapter 4: A pact is made and a new leader is picked  
  
"Bring ... cold water ... dry colth ..." "Is she going to be alright Master   
  
Splinter?" Voices rang in the darkness as Nastu slowly opened her eyes   
  
to see black over her eyes. "What?" Sh managed to ask trying to get up   
  
but a hand covered her forhead. "Rest child, you are still hurt." A deep,   
  
soothing male voice said, the voice seemed old with wisdom and soothing   
  
so Nastu could not do anything else but return to her sleep.   
  
When she woke again Nastu felt the effects of her beating by the gang   
  
and though she was blindfolded it sounded like she was alone. As Nastu   
  
finally got up, she gently removed the blindfold from her eyes, so she could   
  
adjust to the light without hurting herself. She found herslef in a decent sized   
  
room, unfurnished, with a door in front of her. She felt herself getting off   
  
of a mattress and headed toward the door. *I guess I owe a debt of thanks   
  
to whoever saved me after that beating.* She thought to herself.  
  
Nastu slowly slipped out of the room and looked around in shock. It looked   
  
like she was in an old abandoned subway but someone or a lot of someones   
  
was living there. Hearing movement coming from an area she peeked around   
  
to see who was there and was shocked with what she saw.   
  
Four human size turtles was sparing with human size rat looking on! Slowly   
  
she backpealed to leave without their notice but tripped over a piece of   
  
derbis. She looked up to see she had been spotted before she scambled to   
  
her feet. "Relax my child. We mean you no harm here." Came the same voice   
  
she had heard earlier: One of age, wisdom and knowlege. Nastu still backed   
  
off, but a little more relaxed until she saw who was speaking to her, it was   
  
the rat!  
  
"Who are you?" She asked the rat and turtles. *Altest she hasn't fainted like   
  
everyone else.* Leonardo thought as he and his brother stood back at Splinter's   
  
singal to do so, Nastu looked posed to run.   
  
"My name is Splinter. These are my students: Leonardo, with the twin Katana's,   
  
Donatello, he who weilds the Bo staff, Raphael with the twin Sai's and lastly,   
  
Michaelangelo, who weilds the Nunchucks. Your brother knows of us and has   
  
kept our secret for some time now." Splinter calmly told her.  
  
"Keno?" Nastu asked in surprise. "Yes. Keno knows of us, and often brings   
  
us some pizza from time to time" said Michaelangelo, who had put his nunchucks   
  
back into their place in the band on the front of his shell. "Wait a mintue!   
  
You those vilagantlies that stopped the Foot clan last year!" She said, she   
  
remembered hearing about it even in L.A that four people helped in busting   
  
a crime gang called the Foot.  
  
"Yes. That was us. You want to make something of it?" asked Raphael, who still   
  
had his sais out. Nastu glanced at the sais, normally she reponse to the challage   
  
but she was wary of the weapons in his hands. She only snorted as she looked   
  
back at Splinter. "Raphael! If you do not show some respect to our guest, then   
  
you will have to do additional meditation practice for a week!" Splinter told his   
  
hot headed child.  
  
Raphael looked at Nastu. "She a gangster Master Splinter." He repiled. "So   
  
what if I am?" Nastu snarled back. "We take down gangsters." Raphael snarled   
  
even as he put his sais down. "Raph cool it." Leonardo ordered. "This isn't the   
  
time. Keno is coming." He said, Nastu looked at him. "He is what?!" She asked,   
  
looking almost paniced.   
  
"He is coming here, we told him about the fight." Leonadro said. "What was you   
  
doing out in the Blood Brothers area anyway? And why did they attack you?"   
  
"What I did and why I did it is none of your business boys. Now just leave me   
  
alone and let me get back to the Pack." She told them.  
  
"Not a chance. Luna." Spat an angery male voice from behind them as Nastu   
  
whirled around to face her brother. "That is your gang name isn't it? Luna? You   
  
are in a gang?!" "So what if it is! They've been more of a family to me than some   
  
of my own flesh and blood!" Nastu responded. That started a shouting match   
  
between the two siblings that made the Turtles' agurements look like child play,   
  
ovbiously this had been a lnog time coming for Nastu.  
  
"You've always been too busy with your work and your school to take an interest   
  
in me! Too busy trying to become a American to remember your roots! Well,   
  
the Pack reminds me of what its like to be oriental, to be part of a Oriental group!   
  
This so called American Dream is for the birds! POWER and the ability to use it,   
  
THAT is what we should be shooting for!" Nastu laid into her brother with a fury   
  
that he never realized that she felt.  
  
"What are you talking about! That power is what is killing people!" "There are other   
  
ways to kill Keno! You and dad left me to be took care of by mom! If it wasn't for   
  
my old gang I be dead now! I thought I finally had a family! But nooo! You guys   
  
suddenly deciede you want to have me back after nearly ten years! You aren't my   
  
family Keno! The Pack is now!"   
  
"You mean nothing to this gang Nastu! You are only someone to use! One of these   
  
days you will get hurt or killed and none of these 'family' members are going to worry   
  
about you! I will, dad will. They won't!" Nastu looked two seconds away from   
  
slapping Kento when Michelango got in between them. "Keno come here." He said   
  
pulling the teenager to the side.   
  
"Look Keno, we got an idea. Remember that we promised you we help you watch   
  
after Nastu? Well we are going to keep our word. You keep her out of that gang   
  
and we will help you in turning her around." Leonardo said to their friend. "How?"   
  
Keno asked. "Just leave that to us." Michelango said as Keno looked at his friend.   
  
*I hope what ever you guys are planning, I hope it is gonna work.* He thought  
  
glancing at his sister.   
  
But it wasn't only at the lair that trouble was stiring, not by a long shot because at  
  
an old abanonded building Tastu, Shedder's once right man goon stood infornt of  
  
some young people, girls and boys, all who wore the uniform of the Foot clan.  
  
"Master Shedder is gone, Foot Clan all but destoryed those freaks shall pay with their  
  
lives, them and any who aids them." Tastu said looking over the group. "Send word onto  
  
street, round up any recurits, go to the gangs and have them join us, in time we will rebuild  
  
the Foot clan." Tastu said.   
  
"Tastu." An asian accent cut thourgh the crowd as the young men and women parted for a young   
  
man, he appeared to be from India with midnight black hair and dark brown eyes that stared coldly  
  
at the older man. "It was Shedder's wish for me to be take lead should anything happen to him. You  
  
know this." He hissed, Tastu glared at the young man but looking over the cowrd he bowed his head.  
  
"Very well Master Raiden." He said qiuetly as Raiden looked over the cowrd, his brown eyes moving  
  
like swords thourgh the air, sliently challaging anyone to agure. No one did. Satfisted with this Raiden  
  
turned to Tastu. "Come with me, there is more we need to discuss." He said with the air of a warrior  
  
as he and Tastu left the teens.   
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
A thanks to my brother Harry for helping me with this chapter *stupid writer's block _ * 


End file.
